vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rill Boismortier
|-|Base= |-|Elf Rill= Summary Rill Boismortier (リル・ボワモルティエ Riru Bowamorutie) is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Azure Deer squad of the Magic Knights and a member of the Royal Knights squad. He is the human host for the elf Lira. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely higher | Low 6-B | At least 7-B, likely far higher Name: Rill Boismortier | Lira Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 19, nearly 21 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Painting Mage, Azure Deer Captain, Royal Knights Member | Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Summoning, Creation, Aura, can create any Magic attributes with his painting Magic, Flight, Statistics Amplification with Reinforcement Magic, Extrasensory Perception (can sense the mana of others), Life Manipulation (can create life with his paintings), Attack Reflection with God's Play, Danmaku, Breath Attack, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | Same as before but greatly enhanced, Rage Power. | Same as his elf state except Rage Power. Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Should be at least comparable if not stronger than Spirit Dive Yuno) | Small Country level (As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, he should not be far weaker than Licht.) | At least City level, likely far higher (Stronger than before.) Speed: FTL (Could keep up with Yuno who's comparable to Asta) | FTL (Faster than before) | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Resisted attacks from Yuno), higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level, higher with Mana Skin | At least City level, likely far higher, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Extremely High. As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Rill possesses an immense amount of magic power, enough to shatter a large crystal. With little effort, he is able to counter two powerful spells simultaneously Range: Several hundreds meters to kilometres with his magic Standard Equipment: His Grimoire (Can summon his paint brush and his palette to cast spells) Intelligence: Above Average Human Weaknesses: Sometimes lacks of inspiration. Though he has more inspiration when fighting tough opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: Deux Tempetes of Ice and Fire.png|Deux Tempêtes of Ice and Fire Vouivre painting.png|Vouivre Painting Four-Headed Lindworm.png|Four-Headed Lindworm Souterrain Giant.png|Souterrain Giant God's play.png|God's Play Spring of Restriction.png|Spring of Restriction *'Deux Tempêtes of Ice and Fire:' With an open grimoire, Rill manifests a paint brush and a palette and, with a swipe of the brush, creates two twisters, one of fire and one of water, to counter ice and fire spells, respectively. *'Vouivre Painting:' With an open grimoire, Rill manifests a paint brush and a palette and, with a swipe of the brush, creates a large creature with the head and torso of a woman, bat-like wings, two bird-like legs, and a long scaly tail. Then points his brush and the creature releases a magical blast in that direction. *'Four-Headed Lindworm:' Rill, with a swipe of the brush, creates a large serpentine creature with four heads. The heads could release different elemental blasts from their mouths. *'Souterrain Giant:' Rill, with a swipe of the brush, creates a giant humanoid that is partially risen from the ground. The giant then throws a punch at the target. *'God's Play:' Rill, with a swipe of the brush, creates a large bearded figure. Any spell fired at the user bends around the figure and is sent back at the attacker. *'Spring of Restriction:' Rill uses the paint brush to manipulate paint from the palette to capture a target in a spring-like well. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Elf Form | Post-Timeskip Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rage Users Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Paint Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Captains Category:Knights Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Crazy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Plant Users Category:Element Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Biology Users Category:Poison Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Smoke Users Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Adults Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Shueisha Category:Military Characters